This invention relates to an apparatus for washing an automotive vehicle such as car by spraying washing liquid or agents on the vehicle without using rotatable washing brushes.
A vehicle washing apparatus of a conventional type is generally provided with a portal or an inverted U-shaped frame assembly which advances over a car to be washed and comprises a horizontal upper frame and side frames vertically extending from both ends of the upper frame. An upper washing brush is attached to the lower portion of the upper frame and is rotatable and movable vertically. Side brushes are attached to the inner surfaces of the side frames, respectively, and are rotatable and movable horizontally along the car body. A water spray device is also provided on the frame assembly at a portion suitable for spraying a washing liquid on the car body surface.
According to this construction, when automatic washing of a car is required, all of the brushes are rotated and moved and the spray device sprays the washing liquid while moving the frame assembly along the length of the car body.
With the conventional vehicle washing apparatus of the type described above, the washing brushes are indispensable elements and other devices for driving the brushes, inclusive of moving, rotating, and elevating the same, are also required. In addition, the location and operation of the brushes in the frame assembly require much space therein and in turn frame assembly itself. Thus, the complicated and not economical. Moreover, the centrifugal movement of the washing brushes may scatter the washing liquid widely and wet other structures or equipment located nearby. The car washing in which the brushes are used may also damage, i.e. scrape, the coated surface of the car body, and sometimes, may generate a large noise.